1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer having a dumping function to generate control codes which are sent from a host computer.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, when a control program for a print control is developed, there is a dumping function to print a control instruction which is sent from a host computer as a function which is used on the printer side in order to support the control program. By using the above function, not only it is easier to debug the print control program, also it is easier to detect an error of a communication system when data is transferred from the host computer to the printer side. An evaluation of the control program can also be easily obtained from a third party. By performing the evaluation, the reliability of a printer system is improved, and an unnecessary decrease in processing speed by the non-efficient print control process is avoided, thereby establishing an efficient print processing system.
In the recent printers, however, the number of different kinds of control commands exceeds 100 kinds, corresponding to an increase in printer functions. The contents of the control commands are also fairly complicated. Therefore, the program itself to control the printer is very complicated. Although the dumping function is a convenient function, a great amount of labor is required simply to analyze the enormous dump lists that are generated. For instance, when trying to determine where in data a print position designating instruction has been sent, it is difficult to search for such a position unless there is a mark.
When a great number of dump lists are generated, large quantities of print materials such as inks, toners, or the like are consumed, so that there is also a case where troubles occur when printing data.